


Bebida prohibida

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Heterosexual Sex, JJBek2020, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy se toma algo que no debería y su cuerpo cambia al de una mujer. ¿Qué va a hacer con 24 horas en ese cuerpo? Simple, explorarlo.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	Bebida prohibida

Otabek le había dicho que por nada del mundo se tomara el líquido rosa y burbujeante que guardaba en el refrigerador. Pero no había nada más en la cocina y tenía una sed tan grande que podría tragar mil litros de agua. Sólo que el agua no le quitaba la sed, necesitaba algo más fuerte, y ese frasco se veía como una bebida energética, eso le ayudaría. 

Se llevó el frasco a la habitación donde se desvistió completamente para refrescarse. 

Sin pensarlo mucho se tomó el contenido, el líquido rosa desapareció a medida que lo tomaba. Los primeros segundos no ocurrió nada, su sed estaba saciada. 

Sin embargo, su parte delantera parecía más pesada de repente. Vio con horror cómo 

sus pechos se inflaban hasta tener dos redondos senos con pezones más grandes que los que recordaba. Su cintura se volvió más delgada, su cadera parecía estirarse hacia los lados. 

Se sentía pesado, y a la vez, ligero. Se miró al espejo viendo las nuevas curvas que su cuerpo poseía, agarrando instintivamente sus nuevos pechos, una sensación nada correcta mandando señales muy abajo entre sus piernas.

Y miró abajo. ¿Dónde estaba su...? Con miedo acercó su mano y ahí donde su pene debería estar encontró algo completamente diferente. No era posible, ¿o sí?

Finalmente miró su rostro en el espejo. Su cabello tenía exactamente el mismo corte, sin embargo sus facciones eran más delicadas, sus cejas más delineadas, menos pobladas, y abundantes pestañas. Hasta le parecía que sus ojos eran mucho más grandes. Dio un un paso atrás para verse a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se dio media vuelta para ver su espalda reafirmando la curvatura que había visto de frente, terminando en una suave transición a su trasero y muslos anchos en sus piernas. 

— ¿En serio? — Se quejó contra el espejo, encontrando que su voz era fina, y el timbre alto le desconcertó. Al principio no sabía que era su propia voz. Sin embargo intentó nuevamente, dudando. — A ver, ¡It's JJ Style! — Hizo su característica pose haciendo dos Jotas con las manos, y el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer con la misma pose. Sí, esa era su voz ahora. 

No debió tomarse lo que sea que fuera eso, y fue a buscarlo para ver las letras pequeñas que no había leído antes de tomárselo, se supone que era algo parecido a una bebida para recuperar electrolitos, así que JJ lo tomó como si fuera gatorade sin pensarlo mucho. 

Luego de un momento se decidió a leer la etiqueta del frasco "Tónico para aumentar la excitación sexual. Úsese con precaución, puede provocar efectos secundarios temporales que pueden durar hasta 24 horas. No dejar al alcance de niños, no tóxico, al contacto con los ojos lavar con abundante agua".

— ¿QUÉ? — Exclamó, preguntándose por qué carajos Beka tenía algo así en la nevera. 

JJ se miró nuevamente al espejo, incrédulo de lo que veía y de lo que acababa de leer. No esperaba que esa bebida fuera lo que ahora sabía que era, y preguntándose de dónde lo había sacado Beka y para qué. 

Dentro de poco sintió el efecto que el frasco prometía como su principal función. Sus senos se endurecieron, el horror de su transformación reemplazándose poco a poco por otra emoción. 

Agarró con sus delicadas manos ambos senos, lentamente expulsó un poco de aire medio abriendo la boca. Apretó sus senos y tuvo la misma reacción. Se animó a masajearlos, eran suficientemente grandes para poder rozarse entre sí. Se aventuró a tocar los erguidos pezones con el dedo índice y pulgar, apretándolos. Un gemido en voz alta salió de su boca, le pareció ajeno y a la vez propio. En cada toque sentía que más tensión se le acumulaba en la parte de abajo y la curiosidad le estaba matando. 

Si iba a tener este cuerpo por un día entero, entonces lo aprovecharía para explorar, no había nada malo en eso, ¿verdad? Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, decidiendo darle atención a esa parte que se la pedía casi desde que comenzó su transformación. Acarició los labios menores con los dedos índice y pulgar, aventurándose un poco más abajo a medida que la tensión aumentaba. La humedad que cubría sus dedos le sorprendió pero no era desagradable, todo lo contrario. 

JJ rodeó la entrada con los mismos dedos y luego de un momento de jugar en ese lugar, metió uno de sus dedos lo más adentro que pudo. Daba gracias a su flexibilidad que aún se mantenía incluso en esa forma, insertando otro dedo más, provocando una sensación que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a sus propios gemidos en un timbre más alto, que fueron más intermitentes a medida que movía sus dedos en su interior, encontrando un punto donde le gustaba más, enseñándose con él. Su entrada se apretó alrededor de sus dedos, ahora mojados, JJ jadeando por la intensa sensación. Sacó los dedos con cuidado, buscando aire al colapsar en la cama, boca arriba para descansar, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar. 

— ¿Jean?

— ¡Beka! 

La puerta se abrió revelando a Otabek, sorprendido por lo que estaba mirando y escuchando. JJ trató de cubrirse con la sábana, pero Otabek lo detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Jean, ¿te tomaste esa cosa? Te advertí que no lo hicieras.

— Bueno yo...Hmm... — Respondió apenado, aún con esa voz aguda a la que no se acostumbraba. 

Otabek tomó el frasco y también leyó, frunciendo el ceño. 

— Jean, ¿qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó con media sonrisa viendo los dedos húmedos y la agitación de su compañero, colocando la sábana a un lado y admirando el nuevo cuerpo que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Nada! Yo…

— Está bien — Otabek le dio un beso en la mejilla — Vas a durar un día, yo también lo hubiera hecho si fuera mujer por ese tiempo. ¿Cómo es que te puedes ver tan bueno aún siendo mujer? 

— ¿Eh? No te...¿No te molesta? 

— Por supuesto que no. Sigues siendo mi Jean. 

— Ah, haha — JJ se sonrojó, sorprendido por un beso delicado en la boca que le dio Altin, pronto tomando sus senos en sus manos que ahora se veían grandes comparadas con las suyas, la risa incómoda convirtiéndose en gemidos — ¡ah! Beka...Son...Muy sensibles. 

— Debe sentirse diferente siendo mujer, ¿no quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo por segunda vez? 

— Contigo lo que sea, Beka.

* * *

  
Otabek se deshizo de su propia ropa, pronto quedó en iguales condiciones que JJ.  
  
Se acomodó encima de él arrodillándose en la cama, sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos suaves del cuerpo femenino que tenía al frente. Bajó la cabeza abriendo la boca, probando la contraria.   
  
Los ojos azules le miraron bajo esas abundantes pestañas y esos labios delicados se abrieron, jadeando cuando Otabek le apretó los senos con las manos.  
  
— Hm Beka, ya te dije...Son sensibles.   
— ¿Ah sí?   
— Mucho   
  
Otabek los acarició mejor, sus dedos rodeando toda la circunferencia del pecho de su compañero convertido en chica. Se detuvo solo para meterse los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca, mojándolos para tocar con ellos los pezones ajenos y apretar un poco. El gemido que escuchó le hizo morderse el labio inferior.   
  
— Jean, ¿puedo probarlos?   
— Por favor — JJ le sonrió, complacido con la situación. Era diferente ser tocado por otra persona, y quería sentir más cosas. Este cuerpo le daba nuevas sensaciones y quería experimentarlas todas.  
  
  
Otabek abrió la boca para tomar el seno izquierdo de JJ en ella, lamiendo los alrededores. Movía la cabeza para alcanzar uno y otro lugar, succionando en algunos. Pronto su lengua pasó por encima del pezón y JJ gruñó, colocando la mano en el cabello de Otabek, apretando las hebras con su mano.   
  
Otabek cambió de seno para chupar directamente el pezón derecho y acariciar con su mano ese que había dejado atrás, rodeándolo, apretándolo con ella. Agarró ambos senos guiándolos hacia afuera con sus manos para lamer el pecho de JJ justo en la mitad, devolviéndolos con cuidado a su posición natural, haciéndolos coincidir con sus propias mejillas, atrapado entre los pechos del canadiense, succionando en ese lugar y saliendo solo para volver a chuparle los pezones, separándose con un húmedo sonido.   
  
Otabek llevó su mano a la entrepierna de JJ, metiéndose entre los muslos, que se abrieron fácilmente para él. Le tocó con un par de sus dedos.   
  
— Estás muy mojado.  
— Tú no estás muy seco que digamos   
  
JJ sonrió alcanzando con su mano el pene erecto de Otabek, acariciando la punta llena de líquido preseminal con su dedo pulgar, el miembro palpitando bajo su mano que subía y bajaba, la piel bajo sus dedos endurecida por sus movimientos.   
  
— Quiero sentirlo aquí — JJ lo soltó para agarrarse los pechos y mostrarle a Otabek.   
— Cambiemos de posición.   
  
Se acomodaron de modo que Otabek quedó acostado en la cama apoyado con los codos y JJ encima de él, lo suficientemente abajo para tener el miembro de Otabek rozando su rostro, jugando con él, rozándose contra sus suaves mejillas, dándole pequeños besitos a las venas que palpitaban fuerte bajo sus labios, rodeándolo con la mano, apretándole mientras devoraba la punta con fuertes succiones y llenando de caricias en el resto de su longitud.  
  
Fue el turno de Otabek de gemir en voz alta. JJ era bueno para tomarlo, y eso no cambió con su transformación. El canadiense acomodó los senos a los lados del kazajo, apretándolos lo más juntos que pudo, y los movió en círculos, tocando sus propios pezones con la punta de sus dedos y la longitud de Otabek con la piel restante de sus senos, encerrando el miembro ajeno en su calor, hundiéndose en ellos, dando suaves lamidas en la punta tan pronto como la tenía a la vista, desapareciendo entre sus pechos una y otra vez.

— Jean, ¿te gusta?   
— Mhm — respondió con la boca llena de Otabek.   
  
El kazajo le acarició la nuca y le hizo separarse de su entrepierna para acercar su boca y besarlo ampliamente con la lengua. Tomó a JJ de la cintura y lo volteó sobre el colchón, jadeando encima de él.   
  
— Sé gentil conmigo, Beka— Le dijo JJ, invocando una voz más aguda de la que ya tenía, juntando las manos en forma de súplica.  
— Seré gentil, Jean.   
— Espero que no demasiado — JJ regresó a su voz normal y rió a gusto — También quiero saber cómo se siente duro  
— ¿Muy duro?  
— Muy, muy duro  
  
El kazajo se levantó para buscar un condón. Rompió la punta con los dientes para sacarlo del paquete y en un instante lo tuvo rodeando su miembro. Se aplicó algo de gel lubricante aunque algo le decía que no iba a hacer tanta falta, sin embargo nunca era demasiada precaución. Regresó a la cama en donde JJ esperaba.   
  
— Voy a entrar.   
— Sí, Beka. Estoy listo. ¿O debería decir lista? — Rió el canadiense.  
— Quédate quieto. Avísame si es demasiado.  
  
JJ abrió nuevamente las piernas, Otabek tomando una de ellas, levantándola sobre su hombro derecho, acomodando su miembro con la entrada del canadiense. Fue entrando poco a poco, sorprendido de lo fácil que se estaba deslizando al interior, su miembro pronto rodeado de calor, apretado por las paredes internas de JJ.

  
JJ jadeó cuando Otabek terminó de entrar, mirando al kazajo con una suave sonrisa.  
  
— Beka, oficialmente me has quitado la virginidad por segunda vez.   
— ¿Te duele?  
— No. Creo que es por la lubricación natural  
— Quizás.  
— Muévete un poco   
  
Otabek tanteó terreno primero, moviéndose con cuidado. Los suaves jadeos de su compañero le gustaban, y éste le tomó la mano para pedirle que lo hiciera un poco más fuerte. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos y lo único que JJ le dijo fue  
  
— Duro  
  
El kazajo no se hizo rogar. Su excitación era tan grande como la sensibilidad de JJ. Salió lentamente de él para entrar en una profunda embestida, resultando en JJ gimiendo fuerte. Embistió con mayor velocidad sin perder potencia hasta que los dos estaban jadeando, gimiendo en conjunto con cada ida y venida. JJ no cerraba la boca ni cesaban los sonidos de placer que salían de ella, juntándose con los de Otabek. 

  
El cuerpo de JJ se tensó alrededor del miembro ajeno, cerró los ojos, el aire escapando de sus pulmones al encontrarse por más tiempo en una de las embestidas del kazajo, quien no se detuvo hasta que se dejó ir. 

  
Ambos respiraron profundo al momento en que Otabek salió de JJ, perdidos en un mar de besos y sonrisas.    
  


— Me encantó, Beka.   
— Gracias por dejarme desflorarte por segunda vez   
— ¿Eso siquiera es una palabra?    
  
Ambos rieron, Otabek acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.

  
— Estoy cansado pero quiero seguir haciendo cosas contigo  
— ¿Qué cosas quieres hacer?   
— Pues...Uhmm...Quiero montarte. Y que me lo hagas de espaldas, y sentados, ¡oh! Y también contra la pared.  
— ¿Y en el sofá?   
— Por supuesto — Los dos rozaron sus narices y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.  
— Jean, ¿seguro que quieres pasar el resto de tu día con cuerpo de mujer teniendo sexo conmigo?  
— ¿De qué otra manera querría?   
  
El kazajo sonrió y descansaron un momento, ambos mirando al techo. Otabek se levantó para limpiarse y desechar el condón, regresando con una tira de ellos que colocó al lado de la cama, que no pasaron desapercibidos por JJ.  
  
— Tenemos más que suficientes para todo lo que quieras probar — el kazajo alzó un pie en la cama acariciándose su miembro, ya nuevamente medio erecto, mirando con deseo a JJ — Así que...¿Cómo quieres hacerlo ahora?  
  
Jean-Jacques lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> JJBek2020: Week 5 - Switch  
> Gender bender esta vez con JJ de mujer.


End file.
